Calor
by Lainchikane
Summary: Quinn revisando videos en la pc se da cuenta del como sube su temperatura.


_**Esto es un One Shot así que espero que los guste.**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes es mio, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Fox (yo los uso porque me da la gana)**_

_**El fic hace referencia a tres canciones 2 cantadas en glee (Singing on the rain/umbrela y Starme up/Livin on a prayer)**_

_** y Una pertenece a Alizé (j'en ai marre)**_

* * *

**Calor.**

Y ahí estaba, cada vez que veía ése estúpido video sentía calor, calor e incomodidad en zonas en las que ninguna buena chica cristiana tendría que

sentir.

OK estaba de acuerdo con que Alizé no era ni la mejor voz, ni la mejor interprete (de hecho considerando sus gustos refinados y hasta cierto punto

"retro", podía decir que era basura musical) pero vamos, que verla metida en esa jaula de vidrio, jugando con la cámara, mojando su esbelto cuerpo y

con su cabello mojado pegado al rostro, además de esos labios delgados que prometían dulces, dulces experiencias… ¡No! No podía seguir viendo el

maldito video, con esa voz tan… sexy, maldita sea, de nuevo tendría que darse una ducha.

Y no es como sí nuestra rubia tuviera un problema kinky con la francesa, era más como sí le recordara a alguien, otra morena, tal vez con unos labios

más rellenos, obviamente más jugosos, en definitiva con más voz y con años luz con más talento, pero ¡no! L. Quinn Fabray no tenía un fetiche con las

morenas.

Pero sucedió lo impensable, Rachel Fucking Berry con sus pervertidos y estúpidamente provocadores atuendos y puestas escénicas le presentaban el

mayor reto de su joven vida, digo, verla cubierta de slushie todas las mañanas la había preparado para verla mojada (¡ja! Que mal sonó eso, menos

mal que nadie escuchaba lo que pensaba cada vez que el sirope rojizo cubría su cuerpo como sí de un delicioso postre se tratara), pero ¡por dios!

"Singing on the rain/Umbrella" era demasiado sexy (por no decir que en su afán por hacer todos los solos la había interpretado sola, como sí bailara

sólo para ella), y lo era aún más cuando la encontró soltando su mojado cabello en el auditorio, evitando compartir el sanitario con alguien que la

juzgara… ¡y se quitó la blusa!, Quinn pudo ver su bellísima espalda. OK lo mejor será entrenar y entrenar, además de una ducha fría, así sacaría esos

pensamientos y el ridículo calor de ella.

Otro día, otra asignatura, otro maestro sin vida que deja tarea, como sí no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que pasar la tarde-noche resolviendo

problemas matemáticos, Quinn quería ir a Yale, así que no creía utilizar las matemáticas más que para el examen de aptitud, ni hablar, lo mejor será

ponerse los audífonos, algo movido para no caer muerta de aburrimiento, tal vez "Livin on a prayer" de Bon Jovi (con miedo a parecer el Finnepto), su

mente la transportó directo a esa voz sedosa y sexy, había que aceptar que para ésa morena ninguna cantidad de delineador era excesiva, las botas

altas y su melena al viento, ¡al demonio las matemáticas! Saldría a correr…

No era posible, sólo iba a caminar para bajar el calor, pero con la prisa y la maldita tensión sexual terminó corriendo e inconscientemente trepando una

bellísima y absolutamente gay rejilla de flores (a leguas inspirada en Martha Stwart) hasta una ventana; para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba viéndola

prepararse para dormir, la rutina de vocalización, el ritual de belleza y como con un diminuto camisón se acostó acomodando su bellísimo cabello como

toda una princesa. Un momento, Berry había dejado la ventana un poco abierta, así que coló sus dedos y la abrió para después entrar en la habitación,

por un momento la vió moverse en la cama, estaba asustada.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Fabray? ¿No te basta con torturarme en la escuela, ahora vienes y me torturas en sueños?**

**-Todo lo contrario Berry, ni te voy a torturar ni estás soñando, por otra parte ¡tú si me torturas! Torturar así a una persona es un delito grave, **

**esas faldas, ése cabello, tus labios…**

La besó, Rachel no podía creer lo que pasaba y Quinn menos, para la morena era una completa invasión a su privacidad, a su espacio, pero al mismo

tiempo era tan… Sexy… un momento, ¿por qué Quinn retiraba las mantas?, se detuvo un momento y dejándola de besar la miró a los ojos, Quinn volvió

a devorarla… ¡un momento! ¿Está Quinn Bee poniendo su mano en su muslo?, ella misma tenía sus manos en los senos de la porrista líder (¡chúpate

esa Finn!) besaba delicioso y un calor nunca conocido penetraba su centro.

**-Quinn, debemos parar…**

**-No me detendré Berry, así que puedes gritar o… gritar.**

La mirada de la rubia se tornó oscura y sensual, reanudó sus besos y comenzó a succionar el cuello de Rachel, quien no podría parar de gemir.

-Eres mía estrellita.

Con un impulso mordió su cuello dejando una evidente marca, después se recostó sobre ella, subiendo el camisón con su rodilla y dejando que su

mano jugara con ¡santo dios de las buenas niñas cristianas que besan sexys judías con el afán de hacerles cosas por las que la mandarían al séptimo

infierno, Rachel Berry no llevaba ropa íntima!, al mismo tiempo, Rachel comenzó a quitar el sweter de las rubia, y la blusa besó sus pechos con

devoción, disfrutando de los curiosos dedos Fabray en su centro, Quinn no aguantó más y levantándose se deshizo de los shorts que llevaba puestos,

regresando para liberar a Rachel el camisón , mordió sus senos, abdomen, muslos, y llegó a su clítoris, succionando y lamiendo, penetrándolas con un

dedo, luego dos, subió para besarla cuando sintió que enroscaba su pierna alrededor de ella, aumentando así el alcance de sus dedos.

Quinn sintió bajo ella como Rachel tenía espasmos y se consumía por su orgasmo, llegando así al propio, la morena tenía la respiración cortada y el

cabello alborotado, pero en su mirada se veía inseguridad.

**-Te he amado por mucho tiempo Rach, tanto que casi me acostumbré a ignorarlo.**

**-Lo sé Lucy, y ahora mi cuerpo, alma y corazón son tuyos.**

Quinn la besó y durmió en sus brazos, ya el tiempo diría lo que les deparaba, pero esa noche era simplemente feliz.


End file.
